scotch_prewarnetfandomcom-20200215-history
Tira
"People are most beautiful... right... before... they die. Mwahahahahaha!"-Tira before killing someone, brutally Tira is an assassin who used to work for the Queen of the Kingdom of Dalkia, Aurelia Dalkia, before her allegiance switched to Nightmare, the current ruler of the planet Duro who achieved his goal with the help of Tira. She is referred to as the 'The Sexy Angel of Death' by Nightmare and they possibly have a rather romantic relationship. She was born into the Shirai-Ryu Clan of assassins in Japan, and was taught martial arts and assassin skills under Scorpion. Tira left the Clan soon after founding out that the clan's dedication was to Earth's protection, something which she found boring as hell and she left for a portal to Duro. Some of her ex-clansmen were ordered to track her down and kill her, but all had fall victim to her blade: Eiserne Drossel, a bladed hula hoop like weapon. Biography Although it is unknown who her actual parents were or what her nationality is, Tira's origins begin with the fact that she was born as an assassin in the Shirai-Ryu Clan in Japan. She was raised exclusively as an assassin, but her dedication and loyalty to the clan started decreasing at a large rate when she found out that the Clan's dedication was to Earth's protection, while she would prefer the direct opposite: Earth's destruction, like some super villain. Sometime later, when a group of clansmen, including Tira, went out, scouting around the woods for potential enemies concerning the Red Dragon Clan, Tira killed her fellow clansmen with her bladed hula hoop weapon and escaped to a portal to Duro. After Scorpion, the Clan's leader, was informed of this he sent a baboon pack of his men after her to Duro as leaving his clan was equal to being dead and anyone leaving was instantly dubbed as traitor. While searching around Duro for a possible occupation thanks to her skill as an assassin, Tira became utterly intrigued and happy at the sight of death, eventually becoming so sadistic and psychotic that she learned how to kill without experiencing any remorse or showing any emotion and she soon started killing just for fun, becoming something of Sadism incarnate. By the time she murdered an entire church of stone worshippers due to pushing their beliefs down her throat, she was witnessed by Revenant who offered her a job as a personal assassin and bounty hunter for his Queen Aurelia Dalkia, ruler of the Kingdom of Dalkia. Serving Dalkia Tira was taught even more on how to fight by top trainers and martial artists in the Kingdom. But when Tira killed one of her coaches by accident, the insanity and lust for blood caused her to develop two different personalities. She was later commanded by her Queen to kill an influential man named Solfen, whose group dealt with missions involving spying on the three main Kingdoms of the planet, with Dalkia being their primary target. Tira ventured out to Solfen and his group's base with some of Dalkia's knights and killed the entire hideout, despite the fact that Solfen was begging on his knees for mercy and assured the assassin group that they will stop spying on Aurelia's kingdom, Tira killed him without a second thought, laughing manically while doing so, frightening even some of Aurelia's footsoldiers aka knights. Serving Nightmare During an assignment to find the powerful sword deep-fried in the evil seed known as Soul Edge, Tira started questioning her loyalties, thinking that this Nightmare guy in possession of Soul Edge would pay her better and is a thousand times more powerful than Aurelia, hence he owns and wields the freaking Soul Edge! Inadvertently, Tira made her decision, and this was to serve Nightmare. While Tira and a few of Aurelia's knights walked towards the Death Tower, Nightmare's ruined castle in order to destroy him and acquire the Soul Edge, Tira turned around to her fellow knights and quickly used her Eiserne Drossel blade to kill them all, even cutting some of them in half. This event was actually witnessed by Nightmare, who stepped forwards to her with his hulking brute, Astaroth, and asked her what the hell was going on. Tira expressed her utmost desire to serve him, as the eviller a guy was, the more likely she was going to be to serve him, she was a monster of a kid after all, living only to cause pain and misery. Nightmare was impressed with her Drossel skills and commented that a woman or bounty hunter like her would serve him well in his empire and his very own quest to takeover Duro from the current ruler, Zasalamel Hecurzo. Tira bowed down to Nightmare in respect. Tira's role in Nightmare's take over of Duro In order for the Azure Knight aka Nightmare to take over Duro from Hecurzo, however, he would need to get rid of two of the three kingdoms who would show any opposition to him, as the last Kingdom who would survive would be offered to serve him in his empire while resistance would be futile. This is where Tira stepped in. Nightmare ordered her and Lizardman plus his army of Lizardmen to destroy one of the campsites filled with tons and tons of tents of the Kingdom of Dalkia in the southlands who were planning on making some more moves on stealing the Soul Edge. Tira and the Lizardmen army would arrive at the campsite late at night and set the entire camp ablaze with torches and Molotovs while they would personally kill all of Dalkia's knights, showing no mercy. However, one knight escaped while Nightmare's army was busy fighting the Dalkia knights and reported to the Queen that Tira had longed betrayed them and was working with the Azure Knight. Aurelia was mad as all hell and sent the Black Knight after her and her boss the following morning to slay them. While the Black Knight and some of his posse would ride their way over to the Death Tower to deal with Nightmare, Tira and the rest of Azure Knight's followers, they weren't prepared for the assault that awaited them as Tira was put in charge of Nightmare's armies and was ready. During the battle most of the Black Knight's men were slain, safe for himself, who ran away like a coward with a tail between his legs. After the battle it could be seen that Dalkia lost a good portion of her army and Tira was rewarded by Nightmare to be his girlfriend or friend with benefits of sorts. Nightmare would soon take over Duro after killing Hecurzo and the Kingdom of Dalkia would soon crumble thanks to the attacks made by the Sorel Empire while Nightmare would even take the Osterinsburg Castle for his own. Capturing Sofitia's daughter Tira was ordered by Nightmare to go to the Gates of Heaven and find Pirra, angel Sofitia's daughter, who had just been training some martial arts. Pirra would serve well in a sacrifice for Nightmare. Tira murdered Pirra's trainers, using her old taught 'Nategnt pa Pobegnt' (Run & Flee) assassination methods taught by Aurelia. Pirra was cast down from the Heaven for the supposed crime she did not commit at all and arrived in Hell. Tira used another portal and went to the Never Never Land and appeared before the distraught girl, and she managed to seduce her, Pirra believed in her wicked heart and Tira was able to gain her trust. She assured Pirra that the Elder Gods were all evil asf. To be added... Quotes *''"I can't wait to see you in pieces!"''-Tira before killing someone *''"Hmmm, very mediocre... This won't work! Nope, nope."''-Tira when something is very mediocre *''"Don't worry... I'm not expecting much from you."''-Tira to Kilik *''"What are you??? Lel, you look kind of funny! But you don't belong here! Oh, I'll just tear you limb from limb! Ashes to ashes! Dost to dost! I mean... dust."''-Tira before fighting a silly-looking opponent *''"Wow! He looks pretty strong, very strong! Let's see if looks can be deceiving or not!"''-Tira before fighting a tough-looking opponent *''"Hurray! I found a new one. I want your blood around my blade!"''-Tira after finding another opponent *''"What are you doing?! Who are you???"''-Tira when startled by Zasalamel *''"Awww, broke already? I wanted to have more fun!"''-Tira after the opponents gets broke *''"I'm gonna kill you now. You ready? ;)"''-Tira before killing someone *''"Nightmare is so hot!"''-Tira on the Azure Knight *''"Shuttup!"''-Tira *''"I'll cut your heart out!"''-Tira threatening Personality Tira is nearly as ruthless, merciless and sadistic as her master Nightmare, having no qualms with claiming the lives of her victims all the while laughing maniacally. She derives a demented form of amusement from others' suffering, apparently due to her upbringing as an assassin on Duro, as Scorpion has never been known to be a fairly sadistic leader, while Tira has the utmost addiction of murdering others. Many of Nightmare's men and even Aurelia Dalkia's men back when she served her speculated that Tira suffers from some sort of a bipolarity disorder due to her interchangeable and unstable emotions. It has finally been revealed that Tira in fact has two disparate personalities in her loony head, both representing the opposite spectrum's of her erratic or erotic emotions. These two alternate personalities manifest themselves in her battle style and when interacting with Nightmare or his men: jolly and gloomy side. These two sides can be changed either manually, or randomly, making it seem that she has the ability to control them and can change them at her will. It seems that both of these personalities co-exist in a friendship-like manner. Gloomy is much more avarice and dark than jolly, but shows signs of protectiveness toward jolly side and Tira as a whole. Jolly, on the other hand, is much more childish but has the possibility to form bonds with other entities and creatures, as shown by her affectionate traits towards animals, especially birds alike, gaining some favouritism of Alcadan. Trivia *Tira is quite similar to Harley Quinn. **However, thanks to her clothes, some may also comment that she looks quite similar to Poison Ivy or the Elder Goddess, Cetrion. *Tira has purple eyes which is quite unnatural despite the fact that she is a human. *She is possibly of American descent with some Asian ancestry, trust me. *Birds, crows especially and jesters are a recurring theme in Tira's personality and character as a whole. She is kind of like Scarecrow and Harley Quinn after all. *Tira's fighting styles change sometimes depending on her personalities' mood. She always uses the same weapon to fight however, the Eiserne Drossel. *Tira has some rivalry with Yoshimitsu. Tira killed a few members of Yoshimitsu's Clan under the orders of Nightmare after Yoshimitsu's men were caught stealing some jewellery from his castle at night. *She has been sharing a rivalry with Sofitia as well ever since she stole one of her children, her daughter, for a sacrifice to Soul Edge, Azure Knight's weapon. *It is unknown if Tira and Nightmare will ever marry or not as Nightmare is a pretty known sociopath as Tira is and their relationship might just be for the time being, or might last as long as their egos don't get in their way. *She is not to be mistaken with Kira from the Black Dragon Clan. Gallery Tira,_Rafael_und_Ami.png|Tira drawn with Rafael and Amy Sorel. Aleera_VS_Tira.jpg|Tira getting beaten by a Kunpaet-Tutatutatu's assassin. Tiras.png|Tira's jolly and gloomy sides. Tira_art.jpg|Tira art. Tira_drawn.jpg|A drawing of Tira's second costume. Tira_models.jpg|The many artworks of Tira. Tira_with_the_blade.jpg|Tira holds the Drossel wisely. Category:Characters Category:Assassins Category:Evil beings Category:Sadistic Category:Monsters Category:Needs sum editing Category:Clowns Category:Dual personalities Category:Servants of Evil Category:Unknown family Category:Bounty hunters